


Silvertongued Belief

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actual God Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sweet Loki (Marvel), Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony doesn't believe in Fury or the Avengers. He only has faith in his god.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 25
Kudos: 364





	Silvertongued Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyblueglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/gifts).

> Happy 18th 🙌

Tony had been praying regularly for a while now, his breath slow and his mind focused as he’s kneeling on the freshly made bed. His eyes were closed and the sheets beneath him cold, soft and he didn’t waste a single thought on the Avengers.

He didn’t believe his doing was treason because how could he betray people he’d never chosen, who’d been chosen _for him _by someone he didn’t _belief in_? Fury could play his boss as much as he wanted to. Tony never listened to him and he wouldn’t start doing so now.

Pepper knew he wasn’t following SHIELD’s rules and maybe she didn’t like why he did that but she was _his friend _and his support first and foremost, and Tony got _cranky _when he didn’t get what he wanted like the spoiled brat that he was.

A smile was playing on his lips and he sank deeper into his trance, green light was shimmering before him but he hadn’t heard a word yet, so he was keeping silent, his mind calm. He thought of gold glinting in the hard light, green flames licking on his skin and mischief in his life, supporting, and leading him where he rather didn’t go on his own.

It made him feel warm, watched over, and _protected_.

Fingers ran over his beard, trimmed back into shape after a longer workshop binge and ran up to his lips, a feathery touch which tasted faintly of salt. Fire. Lies.

Excitement was running through him and he sighed softly against the thumb, his tongue thrusting forward to get a taste. He kept his eyes closed as he tasted Loki’s thumb, the salt and _Loki;_ and he wanted so much more but he wasn’t allowed to –

It was always better in the end to wait. And today, today Tony felt like waiting and indulging his god. He’d been given his space for a few days to create _wonders_, there had been no attack of villains in the city, only minor ones which Spider-Man took care of with Karen at his side.

Another hand ran through his hair he’d washed earlier, making sure to smell of pine. Loki loved the scent and he was already breathing in deeply, a pleased grumble coming from him and Tony smiled into the darkness.

“Open your eyes,” Loki whispered, his fingers lifting Tony’s chin and he obeyed.

Loki looked _pleased_, the green in his eyes sparkling in excitement and he caught Tony’s lips in a simple kiss. It was wonderful, however short it was. Tony sighed in disappointment as Loki pulled away, his lips lingering still close.

“Mín guð,” Tony breathed and his fingers were twitching, eager to touch and get more. 

“Hello Anthony, mín liði.” Loki smiled at him. “Did you miss me?”

“Hmm.” Tony tilted his head to the side, winked. “Not sure.”

Loki drew back, his brows arched and he looked _beautiful _in the golden light of Tony’s bedroom. “So rude to your god, Anthony?”

“Of course.” Tony took the long, pale fingers into his and pressed a gentle kiss to the knuckles. “After all, I can’t let you think I’m going soft on you, can I?”

Loki snorted, rolled his eyes upwards and he rested his hand on Tony’s nape. “Of course not.”

“Exactly.” Tony leant forward and stole cheekily a kiss from Loki’s lips, tasted him with a quick swipe of his tongue, only to remove himself afterwards quickly. “Can I offer you a drink, mín guð?”

Loki nodded, his hand stroking over the tattoo on Tony’s hip.

A delicious shiver ran through Tony as he held his breath, enjoyed the sensation but all too soon, it was over and he walked to the bar. Loki didn’t seem to be in the mood to tell him what he wanted, and he was far too _Loki _to be in the mood for tea.

There was a difference between Loki and _Loki_, and Tony loved both equally even when his devotion was for _Loki_, and Loki a pretence, a façade for the others.

Tony’d found solace in Loki’s mischief years ago when Howard had still been around, his words a cruel act of love and cut deep into him. Maria had watched, a Margherita in her hands and to this day still, Tony would swear he could smell the alcohol in the room _everywhere_. He’d seen in his late teenage years why that had been so _tempting _for his family, to give into the dark seduction but –

Loki had quickly shooed him out of that habit, green flames licking the alcohol and the house had started to _burn_, so bright and it smelled so bad, Tony on his knees, not fully sober as he watched and felt like the fire was eating at him too.

There’d been ice around him, cooling him and telling him it was going to be all right, he _wasn’t alone_, despite what he might think –

One year later Tony had offered Loki a knife and let him put his mark on him; there’d been pain, there’d been euphoria and Loki everywhere; kissing him and telling him how proud he was. The memory was hazy, Tony’s mind too addled with hormones and Loki’s sheer power radiation everywhere and he was still in amazement that no Einherjar had come to separate them.

Acts of worships were forbidden nowadays for Aesir; the power having gotten too strong but Loki –

He was _Loki _and he enjoyed mischief, and he was someone who revelled in the possible chaos, found strength in it and how could Loki have denied him?

Tony poured mead into a simple tumbler, offered it to his god and felt warm at the happiness he could see in the green eyes. Loki was _gorgeous_, and Tony sank to his knees in front of him; once again overwhelmed by being allowed to with Loki, to be _Loki’s._

Who knew if Tony would still be standing here had it not been for Loki? The cold metal under his chin was still a sensation Tony never knew if he’d forget about it. Green rage, a gentle whisper of life being _worth living, _and – he’d accepted.

His head rested against Loki’s knee and a hand was running through his hair. The leather was warm, didn’t smell of death and Tony’s shoulders slumped.

_Loki was here with him_. That was all he ever wanted and he breathed in. There was a trickle of power and his tattoo, it felt like it was _alive_, stretching and engulfing Tony whole and he simply let it.

He had to fear so many things in his life, water being one of them, but he never feared Loki; not even when he tried to conquer the world because _yes, _he had faith. Loki would never wish to bring him harm, never to make his life miserable and there’d been a knock to the head and his god had returned to his senses.

Fought at his side, a blur of red and green, both gold and the Chitauri had fallen and still –

Still SHIELD believed Loki was _evil _but they never understood that Loki wasn’t evil, he wasn’t good either. He was just … _Loki,_ and that was who Tony believed in.

He told Loki of the inventions he’d made in his workshop, the chaos that led his fingers and mischief ruling his head.

Maybe in another life Tony hadn’t created them thinking of Loki, thinking only of tomorrow. He thought it sounded empty, hallow even and he felt sorrow for his other selves who didn’t know what luck they could have.

Loki pulled him up, his arms strong and his lips tender, the tattoo a light burn on his hip and Tony closed his eyes, greeted the intense green he was being shown and simply _believed_ in the god kneeling above him.


End file.
